Efímero
by AmnisDoctusDeAsis
Summary: Slash HarryDraco. Es mi primer Slash. Dejen sus reviews por fa. La clasificación de la historia no se si estará bien. Es un one shot. Draco es el protagonista.


Bueno, como ya todos saben, los personajes no son míos, son de la autora de Harry Potter. Yo sólo los use para poder escribir el fic.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fic slash (relación chico/chico), si no te gusta este tipo de historias, no lo leas. **

Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga (Clavis Inzania). Ojalá les guste, porque me costo escribirlo. Me resulta difícil poder trabajar con las emociones, y esa es, básicamente, la gracia del fic. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja, y espero que haya quedado bien.

Recuerden de dejar sus reviews cuando lo terminen. Se los agradeceré mucho.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. A leer!

**Efímero**

Aún podía sentir el frío sobre mi piel, las gotas de una lluvia triste sobre mi cara. Caminaba, era lo único que podía hacer, desde aquel día en que el azul de sus ojos pasó a ser solo un recuerdo, sus caricias mi anhelo, aquel día….en que todo terminó…

No recuerdo bien como sucedió, solo... que no lo pude evitar.

_Estábamos sentados, tal vez donde siempre. Ese lugar era un bar muggle que Harry conocía, era imposible que nos encontraran, éramos unos completos desconocidos, incluso para nosotros. En un principio, no estuve muy de acuerdo en que nos juntáramos en territorio muggle, pero viendo la reacción, que cualquier mago tenía al ver la cara de Harry, cedí sin mucha resistencia. Era el lugar perfecto, éramos invisibles para el mundo…_

—_Creo que vamos a tener que buscar otro lugar…— Harry me hablaba en un suspiro… podía percibir el nerviosismo de sus palabras, pero aún así, no logre asimilarlo. El tiempo jugaba, y nosotros, sin darnos cuenta, perdimos por no participar. _

_Los hechizos comenzaron a inundar el lugar, sin siquiera advertir. Harry y yo tratamos de correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El juego había terminado…para ambos. _

El repetir esa escena una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no me ayudaba a sentirlo más cerca y la desesperación de no poder volver el tiempo atrás, y cambiarlo todo, me acompañaba a cada segundo.

El hielo del aire entraba a mis pulmones como cuchillo, destrozándolos de a poco. No podía sentir mis pies, estaba congelado. Mi vida se estaba congelando a cada respiro. Llevaba caminando aproximadamente una hora; sin un rumbo; sin querer. Nada era importante ahora. Las cosas que antes brillaban habían desaparecido, dejándome en la más completa oscuridad. Las calles me acogían de una manera sobrenatural, y el sonido de su voz, reverberaba en el silencio de la noche…

—_La selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra es mucho mejor! —Decía Harry, siempre tratando de hacerme ver su infundado punto de vista._

—_Harry, tu no conoces nada de Quidditch, dices eso solo porque es la única que conoces—Me encantaba ver la cara enfadada de Harry cada vez que lo trataba de ignorante en el deporte mágico—…es como decir que Gryffindor es mejor que Slytherin!... —_

—_Es mejor!...—El Quidditch era uno de los temas que normalmente nos ponía en bandos diferentes, pero aún así no lograba apartarnos— Estás picado porque en el partido final nosotros les ganamos!._

—_Por una nimidad de puntos…y sin contar que ese vejete de Dumbledore les regaló puntos de la nada…_

—_Dumbledore no…_

_El suave cosquilleo de los labios de Harry sobre los míos era algo que me encantaba. Adoraba cuando se enojaba, y aún así respondía a mi tregua. Sentía como acallaba las palabras, en cada rose de su boca, y aceptaba la distracción de la cual lo hacía cómplice. Luego de que lograba separarme de su calor envolvente, siempre me decía lo mismo…_

— "_no creas que con eso, me vas a ganar" —_

Nunca pensé en que así le ganaría, pero el mecanismo que esa simple travesura echaba a andar, era mucho más reconfortante. El escalofrío que su tibia piel transmitía, al rozar con la mía, era suficiente para desear estar ahí, sin que nada más importara. Podía sentir sus dedos temblorosos sobre mi pecho, la suave caricia de sus labios al recorrer mi cuello con una delicadeza admirable… Nadie podría quitarnos el placer de disfrutar, de esos instantes con total libertad… o al menos eso creía. Ahora, el abrumador recuerdo de esos momentos, me ahogaba.

Mientras avanzaba podía oír como las palabras de Harry se esfumaban en el espesor de la noche. Los edificios se erguían inmensos a mi lado, como fautores de mi soledad; paredes de un túnel sin fin. Siete días, y aún no podía entender. Siete días, y aún no quería ceder; sabía que él tampoco lo haría. No podía pensar en nada. Había sabido por Granger que Harry estaba viviendo el mismo infierno. Quién hubiera pensado que ella iba a ser una de las pocas en quien podría confiar, una de las pocas que entendería. Ahora, era la única que mantenía mi mundo dentro de la realidad.

—_Cómo le pudiste contar a Granger!—yo estaba bastante enojado, no podía creer como Harry le había dicho a ella lo de nosotros. No me cabía en la cabeza que Harry confiara tanto en esa chica. _

—_Tú no la conoces… ella no es como piensas… podemos confiar en ella…—tal vez yo no la conociera, y tal vez no fuera como yo pensaba, pero el "podemos confiar" me sonaba bastante extraño. Si bien, para ese entonces, ya la había dejado de llamar "sangre sucia", no significaba que iba a 'confiar' en ella de pronto._

Esa vez, el fin de la pelea había comenzado diferente, pero terminaría donde mismo. No había mucho que yo pudiera hacer para evitar que Harry hablara con ella. Con el tiempo me terminaría resignando, no sin antes, haberme asegurado de que no nos iba a traicionar. Y si ya lo sabía, sería una pérdida de tiempo estarme preguntando por qué. Ahora pensaba que esa había sido una de las cosas acertadas de Harry. Aunque, no creo que haya ni siquiera sospechado, la forma en que eso podría llegar a ser útil. Pero viniendo de Harry siempre se tiene la seguridad volátil de que las cosas van a salir mejor de lo que deberían. Y recordar esa incertidumbre de que lo malo siempre puede mejorar, era alentadora.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y yo era inmune a su efecto, aún cuando cada segundo, amenazaba con arrebatarme la vida en el respiro del recuerdo. No sabía cuanto más duraría esta tortura. El sonido de mis pasos sobre el agua caída era lo único que me acompañaba. La última vez que había visto a Granger, me había dicho que tenía un plan, ya habían pasado dos eternos días desde esa noticia, y no podía seguir esperando más. Todo lo que sentía estaba atrapado en mi garganta, sin poder salir. Todo lo que habíamos sido, estaba desvaneciéndose en mi interior, sin dejarme ningún resto para sobrevivir.

Ya había comenzado un nuevo juego, y otra vez, me encontraría desprevenido. Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápidas como para percatarme. Al siguiente instante, me pude ver a mi mismo cubierto por el reflejo de una luz verde que no demoró en llegar. Las fotos de mi vida, comenzaron a pasar rápidamente frente a mí, como una ilusión. Al cerrar mis ojos pude sentir la calma nuevamente. Mi voz se alejaba de a poco…

—Me hubiera gustado verlo solo una vez más…—El sonido del cuerpo inerte de Draco al caer al suelo, inundó el lugar. El silencio que lo siguió arrancó cualquier indicio de vida. Las gotas empezaron a caer suavemente, había comenzado a llover.

**----------------------------------------**

**ººº** ahí termina el fic. Disculpen que haya matado a Draquito!. Pero a veces la historia se sale de mis manosººº

Ahora si…

Por fa dejen reviews, para saber si les gusto.


End file.
